<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosted By You by malfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710519">Ghosted By You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfics/pseuds/malfics'>malfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfics/pseuds/malfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by his late enemy that only he can see— Draco Malfoy needs to face the truth that fame, power, and money aren't the necessities he needs.<br/>He uncovers the mysteries of his enemy's death, unwillingly, and how it all boils down to his own fault from the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　✧　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>"He shall spurn fate, scorn death, and bear </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>His hopes 'bove wisdom, grace, and fear.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>And you all know, security</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Is mortals' chiefest enemy."</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>— William Shakespeare</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Macbeth Act 3, Scene 5</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　✧　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Death of an Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>‧͙⁺</b><b>˚*</b><b>･</b><b>༓</b><b>☾</b>✧<b>☽</b><b>༓</b><b>･</b><b>*˚</b><b>⁺‧͙</b><br/>S E P T E M B E R 1 9 9 6<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Being sorry was not in my vocabulary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night that Mia Kingsley died, it felt like a perfectly normal day, a bit chaotic, yes. But normal. I've known her for six years yet we never got along well. I didn't care about her death or the mysteries of it. Good riddance, I thought.</em>
</p><p>I got out of my seven o'clock Alchemy class and looked out of the corridor's facades, seeing a nice bright moon upon me. I always thought this school was ridiculous, with its outdated facilities and dusty trophy cases. Not to mention how there's a killer tree by the training grounds. </p><p>The entire school favors only the ever-so-famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and his trusty companions. If you're not in their circle, you are irrelevant, you're not important. Except for me, I'm important. My father is a governor in this awful school. Which is why no one ever tries to cross me. Except a mudblood thug who thinks she's better than me.</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted when I saw an awful lot of people rushing towards the Gryffindor Tower, clasping their worn out books. These students drive me mad, unruly, and undeserving to be in a wizarding school. Hogwarts should only accept purebloods in order to prevent producing another bloodline of idiots.</p><p>Following the crowd, I tried to be careful as to not let their disgusting icky skin touch mine. I know I am above all of these students, and they don't stand a chance to even level with what I have.</p><p>Money. Power. Fame.</p><p>"Out of the way, students!" I heard a man inside the tower shout loudly as the students' lips began whispering to each other while they started flocking towards the staircase of the tower. Typical gossipers.</p><p>I walked closer and closer to the front of the crowd, but saw my friend Blaise Zabini, three lines of people before the staircase.</p><p>"What's going on, Blaise?" I asked him. "Why are these airheads gathering here?"</p><p>He was on his toes, trying to see through the crowd. "It's Mia," he sighed as he came back on his feet. A couple of nervous blinks followed before he reassured me of what he said, "Kamaria Kingsley. She died."</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>I let out a breath of air, unable to speak. Is it true? She must've killed herself, I would too if I was her. She was over-confident, arrogant, annoying, and is too full of herself.</p><p>I  saw the stretcher being carried down the staircase. White cloth was covering her whole body, it was surreal. Then the same man who shouted before, hurriedly warned the students before having to set his foot on the last step of the stairs, <b>"out of the way, out of the way!"</b></p><p>When they reached the grounds, her hand swung out of the cloth. She had milky white skin, but now it's just pale and bland, like a black and white photograph. This was the hand that used to hit my face. The people that were carrying her, took a turn outside the tower. And just like that, she's gone.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/><br/>"<b>BACK TO YOUR DORMITORIES, EVERY ONE OF YOU!</b>" the headmaster announced loud and clear, it echoed through the castle walls. My father always said that Dumbledore's the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts. He loves muggle-borns like they're something to be fascinated about.</p><p>The crowd scurried away from the scene like the gullible students that they are.</p><p>"Come on, Draco, let's go," said Blaise as he waited for my answer.</p><p>Pansy arrives just in time as we were leaving the scene. "I heard she jumped from the top of the tower, straight down," she scoffed. </p><p>"Did she really?" I asked, surprised that she would even do such a thing. I always knew she's one to do idiotic things, but never to end her own life.</p><p>Pansy shrugged, "at least that's what I've heard. Apparently her mother died and had no one to rely on anymore. Even dead, I pity her sad life." Pansy giggled at how pathetic she always found Mia to be.</p><p>And she is.</p><p> </p><p><b>‧͙⁺</b><b>˚*</b><b>･</b><b>༓</b><b>☾</b>✧<b>☽</b><b>༓</b><b>･</b><b>*˚</b><b>⁺‧͙</b><br/>O C T O B E R 1 9 9 6<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It was easy to oversleep on a free day at Hogwarts, especially when you're housed in Slytherin. The dormitory is in the dungeons, where no light could seep in and wake you up for the day. I seldom oversleep, however. It's not like me to be undisciplined. </p><p>On a free day, I wear my usual tailor-fit wool black suit. I hate our uniforms, but thankfully, we only need to wear it if we have classes. </p><p>I looked around the Great Hall, looking for my small group of friends, namely: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. I used to be friends with Theodore Nott, but our friendship fell apart in a memory I no longer wish to recall.</p><p>"Thought you weren't coming down, mate," said Blaise as he nodded at me as a greeting. He was looking rather worried about something.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I asked him in confusion.</p><p>"You haven't heard yet?" Blaise whispered, looking warily at me. "Rumour has it that she jumped off the tower because of you."</p><p>"What?! Who the fuck came up with that rumour?!"</p><p>Before someone could even respond, Dumbledore's amplified voice echoed the Great Hall.</p><p>I took a look around the hall, seeing the black flag with the the Hogwarts' initial written in the middle. The usual candles that floats from the ceiling were gone, the cheerful flames from the golden goblets and torches, weren't lit up as well. It was just a bland Great Hall barely lit by the natural light from the large windows.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. . .</p><p>Kamaria Kingsley, or as most of you would call her, Mia— was an excellent student. She was simple, yet confident and kind. She was a friend to all. . ."</p><p>"Friend to all? She was a fake saint, like Potter!" Pansy shouted in a whisper. I scoffed at her remark. </p><p>It's true, she was everything that Potter is, and everything that Potter isn't. She was better than him, of course. Anyone would be better than Potter. Even a house elf is better than that pathetic git. I couldn't bear to listen to this nonsense. My mind started to wander while thinking about what Dumbledore said about her, but it seemed to have landed in a memory that I didn't know I had.</p><p>
  <em>It was that one time last year, when we were coming out of our Potions class. We heard that someone changed the password to our Slytherin common room as a joke. I reckon it was Pansy, she's resourceful and vile enough to do such a thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some third year students were bullying another muggle-born into saying the password I didn't know of yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scram, twerps," Mia shooed away the third year bullies as she approached them. Feeling nervous that a higher year student will definitely get them into trouble, they slowly retreated away from the first year Slytherin girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the problem?" She asked in her usual calm voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-someone changed the password, m-Miss. . ." The girl was looking down at her own feet as she answered Mia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How was that even possible? Do you not know the new password?" Mia asked again, crouched down. She tucked the girl's strands of hair away from her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I know. But. . ." the girl struggled to mutter out the words as she fiddled with the lining of her robe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was 'mudblood', Miss Kingsley," informed the other first years who was comforting the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mia looked at the bothered girl, and figured out that she was a muggle-born like her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Playing hero now, Kingsley? Look out, Potter, Kingsley's out to get your title!" I laughed hysterically, and so did the other Slytherins behind me. Rolling her eyes at me, I got ignored by this know-it-all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mia stood up, her hand on the girl's shoulder, and declared "you're all very welcome to sleep at our dorm until this thing gets sorted out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't do that! That's against the rules!" Pansy stormed in front of her. Now it really is obvious that she did it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, please. Let her play the hero all she wants," I said, smirking at how pathetic she's acting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rules?! Isn't changing the password a much worse rule-breaking than sleeping in another house's dorm? I hope they find who was responsible for such a spell. . . Careful," she looked at Pansy, and then peeked past her to look at me. "Your parents wouldn't be happy to know that their son or daughter caused trouble."</em>
</p><p>She took in the Slytherins who didn't want to go inside the dorm until the password was changed. Of course, the password was changed back within the day. But she was even more adored by a lot of newcomers in our house. </p><p>"She didn't die in vain. . ." continued Dumbledore. </p><p>"Bloody hell, kill me already," I muttered under my breath, tired of hearing Dumbledore's favoritism speech.</p><p>"This shouldn't be required at all, what a load of nitwits," added Pansy.</p><p>". . . Let us remember her spirit by embodying her greatest strengths. Let us value each other while we're still here, alive and well, and not when it's too late to make them feel valued." Dumbledore finally finishes his boring speech and the Hogwarts' orchestra offered a musical piece, a rather melancholic one.</p><p>"Do they really need to do this, though? Isn't this a bit grand? I mean, it's just her, come to think of it," Pansy had to hold in her laughter at this memorial joke.</p><p>"Eh, a lot of people in this hall either wants her or wants to be her. It's not like there are students dying every year anyways," said Millicent Bulstrode. She was a faithful friend of Pansy. Her low-key compliment was cut short when Pansy exclaimed at her, "Oh shut up, Milli!"</p><p> </p><p><b>‧͙⁺</b><b>˚*</b><b>･</b><b>༓</b><b>☾</b>✧<b>☽</b><b>༓</b><b>･</b><b>*˚</b><b>⁺‧͙</b><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>